


Keeping Company

by essene



Category: CW RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7013485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essene/pseuds/essene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amazingly, Jared listens to Chad and things don't go completely haywire</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Company

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Salt_Burn_Porn. Prompt: But it was Saturday night/I guess that makes it all right

If his momma knew what he was about to do, she’d not only smack him upside his head, she’d likely disown him. Out on a Saturday night, driving through Houston on the search for, well...not a goddamn thing his momma would approve of.

Chad was the one who told him where to go--of course Chad would know--and what to do. 

Chad took a puff off his cigarette and his narrow eyes disappeared on his exhale, “The cliche of hookers hanging out on street corners?” He shook his head and continued, “Not so much my man, not so much.”

He said to go looking for a girl named Dani in a bar called Christian’s on White Oak Drive.

It wasn't as seedy as Jared had expected, a little used looking, but somewhere that Jared would feel comfortable hanging out with his friends. He scanned the place quickly and headed toward a gently worn looking bar-stool at the closest end of the bar. Soon after sitting down, a woman with her auburn hair pulled back into a ponytail came to take his order.

"What can I get you, Stretch?" 

He raised his brows--he wasn't used to being dubbed with a nickname before even getting to know people. Yeah, he was tall, but still. "Shot of Maker's, neat."

She snapped her gum and smiled at him, "Coming right up."

The bar wasn't teeming, so she was back quickly. Jared didn't think enough time had passed for him to ask for what he came he for, so he sipped his whiskey and half-watched ESPN on the TV in the corner while he went over for the millionth time how he should phrase his request.

"Refill?" She was back and he hadn't realized he'd finished the last of his drink.

"Yeah, thanks." As she turned, but before she could walk-away he blurted out, "Do you know a girl named Dani?"

She pivoted back towards him, light-brown eyes narrowed suspiciously, "Yeah, why?"

"I...a friend told me I should ask for her." Jared could feel the flush rising in his face. 

"A friend?" Her voice was hard.

Jared spun the glass nervously between his fingers and couldn't meet her gaze as he said, "He...my friend, said that you'd be able to...to get me what I'm looking for."

She reached out and pulled the glass out of his hands. "You're going to have to be more specific."

He dared a glance at her, and she was just looking at him, waiting.

"I'm looking for someone to spend some time with." He grimaced as he said it. God, it sounded so corny, so far from what he actually meant--actually wanted.

She ran her eyes over him, assessing, and then turned on her heel and walked away. Jared wasn't sure what to do. Had he just been dismissed? Should he leave? Before he could come to a decision, she was back with another tumbler of whisky, and set it down before him.

She handed him a card, "Call this number. He'll get you what you want." 

Jared took the cream card and stared at it for a moment--there was nothing but a phone number in a plain font in black embossing on it--before placing it in his back pocket. Guess she was Dani then. 

Jared finished his whiskey and left a $20 tip next to his empty tumbler, before sliding off the stool and heading for the door. He was glad he'd parked close because despite only having two fingers of whiskey he felt wobbly on his feet; he hadn't eaten much since yesterday based on what he'd seen suggested online.

He sat in his truck for a few minutes before lifting slightly to pull the non-descript business card from his pocket. A few more minutes passed as he fingered the edges of the thick paper and ran his thumb over the slick numbers. Finally, he pulled out his phone, unlocked it, and keyed in the digits, hesitating only a moment before pushing "call."

"Hello."

The voice on the other end of the line was decidedly male, and answered with a statement rather than a question.

"Uh...hi? I...I got your number from Dani?"

There was a low chuckle from the man, "Nowhere else you're gonna get this number, man."

Jared swallowed nervously, but the man continued before he could formulate a response.

"What can I get for you? Pretty little blond, big tits?"

Jared was caught off guard, that wasn't what he wanted at all, but of course that's probably what most men who used this number wanted.

When Jared didn't answer The man continued after a brief pause, "Tall, leggy, brunette with a tight ass and even tighter..."

"No, no. I don't want that." Jared cut him off before the man could continue, "I want a guy."

"Okay, not a problem. Do you have something special you want?"

He didn't sound phased at all by Jared's request, and Jared breathed a little easier, but he still had to say it. He took a deep breath, and closed his eyes as he let it out, his dirty little secret: "I wanna get fucked."

"Unusual, but not completely impossible. You got test results?"

Jared winced at the embarrassing flash of memory from visiting his PCP for the lab tests to prove he was clean. Clean for sex. Clean for sex with a guy. A prostitute, no less. "Yeah."

"What's your type? Bear, twink, switch, Dom..." Jared zoned out for a moment. He really hadn't thought about there being a variety of possibilities. 

"Hey man, you still there?" 

Jared must have been silent too long. He grasped for something and settled on describing the guy that featured in several of his favorite porn vids on Pornhub: "Uh, tall? 6 foot? Light brown hair, masculine--but not overbearing, fit--but not musclebound, a guy's guy, I guess?"

A short bark of a laugh came through as the man said, "Don't ask for much, do ya, son?"

"Sorry, I..."

"No, no, don't apologize." Jared could almost see the hand waving through the phone. "I gotcha covered. You got a place?"

"Yeah, I...um...Whitlow's on Katy Drive? Is that okay?"

"'S fine. Room?"

"223."

"Alright. Your guest will arrive at 8 pm." Then the call ended.

Jared stared at his phone for a minute. He'd just made a call for a hooker. He hadn't been struck by lightning, the world hadn't ended, the apocalypse hadn't begun or any of the other things Reverend Mitford had spouted from the pulpit about the things that would happen to the godless gays. Still, he hadn't actually done anything tangible yet. But he was going to. Oh boy, was he going to.

************

It was a few minutes after 8 pm, and Jared was perched on the corner of the crisply made bed. He'd been fretting since 7:55, wondering if the guy would come early and catch him unprepared. When 8:00 hit, and there was no knock on the door, he started to worry that maybe the guy wasn't coming at all. That it had all been an elaborate hoax. At 8:02, he started to believe that he'd actually called an undercover cop who was just getting all his backup in place before he came to arrest Jared.

At 8:04 Jared nearly screamed when there was a brief rap on his door.

He stood up and wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans before taking a quick look at himself in the full-length mirror to make sure that he didn't look as ridiculous as he felt: hair was shaggy and unmanageable as usual, nothing to be done there; shirt was tucked in, jeans were slung low, but not too low; bare feet--he couldn't imagine it being anything but awkward if things happened and he had to stop and take them off, or worse, if his jeans got caught on them...

The rapping came again. Jared reached out and put his hand on the door-knob, took a slow, deep, breath, released it and opened the door.

Fuck.

On the other side was his guy. No, it was THE Guy. The guy that Jared had been picturing as he was describing his wants to the man on the phone. Shit. What in the hell?

"Gonna let me in, Stretch?"

Jared was knocked out of his shock by hearing that nickname for the second time that day, and held the door open and made room for The Guy to pass.

He watched as The Guy meandered into the room, looked around and then sat at the end of the bed, right in the middle and leaned back on his hands.

"You gonna close the door, Stretch?"

Jared did it absentmindedly and asked the first thing that came to mind, "Why're you callin' me Stretch?"

The Guy grinned and Jared's pulse beat faster as that toothy smile and eye crinkles he'd only ever seen on a screen were focused on him.

"'S what Dani called you when she told me she'd given you my number. Gotta say, I wasn't expecting the guy thing, but now that I've seen you, I'm glad that's what you wanted."

Jared was trying desperately not to behave like a star-struck teenager with the man who'd been so prominent in so many of his solo orgasams, but when The Guy's voice dropped down into a gravelly register and his eyes roved over Jared like he was some kind of tasty treat, he failed on an epic scale.

"Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God...." Jared just kept saying it on repeat as he slumped to the floor where he stood, completely overwhelmed by the turn of events.

The Guy nearly lept off the bed, "What's wrong? Are you okay? Can I get you something?"

Jared looked up at him, perfect face inches from his own, green eyes even greener in person with--Jesus, Joseph and Mary help him--little golden flecks, full lips with a goddamn freckle right in the middle of the bottom one. He couldn't be blamed for whimpering. 

"I'll get you some water." The Guy moved towards the bathroom, but Jared reached up and grabbed him by the back of his bicep. 

"No, I...I'm fine. I just....you know you're on Pornhub, right?" Shit. He hadn't meant to say that. He hadn't.

The Guy's head lolled back and he let out a loud roll of laughter. "Oh, god. Yeah, yeah, I know."

Jared stared, "Why are you...why..." Jared motioned weakly at himself, at The Guy, at the room, "why this?"

The Guy looked at Jared for a moment before dropping his eyes and bringing a hand up to rub at the back of his neck. "I'm usually just the scheduler. But when you described what you were looking for, well, I...I mean, I'm kind of it?"

"Yeah, yeah you are," Jared whispered.

The Guy used both hands and pulled Jared up by his elbows. "Come on, let me give you what you want."

Jared stood, mere inches from his walking wet-dream and then reached out to touch: first The Guy's soft, plush bottom lip, then let his hand trail down The Guy's neck and then over the front of his shirt where he could just feel the hint of a nipple and then down farther to rest his hand on The Guy's waist.

"What's your name, man?" The Guy hadn't said anything while Jared's hand traveled his body.

"Jared."

"Nice to meetcha, Jared. I'm Jensen." And then they were kissing.

Jared had just assumed that there wouldn't be kissing. I mean they kissed in porn and stuff, but he'd assumed that hookers didn't kiss. Also, he hadn't shown Jensen his papers. He pushed Jensen away, "Don't you want to see my tests."

"Fuck. Yes." Jensen's hand was back to rubbing his neck again. "Sorry, I just..." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a folded set of pages and thrust them at Jared, "Here."

Jared turned and pulled his off the chest of drawers and they quickly exchanged. Jensen had been last tested 3 days ago and all results were negative. Jared's were a bit older, over a week ago, but he hadn't done a single thing outside of his right hand...well...since Sandy, and that was 3 years ago.

"We good?" Jensen looked at him, and if Jared had been pressed to describe it, he would have said that Jensen's look was: desperate.

Jared barely recognized his own voice when he said, "Yeah, we're good."

"Thank fuck," and then Jensen's mouth was on his again. The only part that was anything like any kissing he'd ever done before was that he was taller than the person he was kissing, but even that was different. It was a few inches of difference rather than nearly 6 inches or a foot. Jensen's mouth was wet and warm and his tongue was insistent and thorough. Jared felt the moan escape the back of his throat and then felt his stomach tighten when Jensen nearly growled in response.

Jensen released Jared's mouth, and when Jared let out a little sound of protest, he consoled him, "Just wanna get us more comfortable, babe. Hang on a minute."

Jensen spun them around and started walking them towards the bed, all while working the buttons on Jared's shirt and then tugging his belt free, and undoing his jeans. Then it seemed like Jensen's hands were everywhere at once. 

"Jesus Christ, Jared." Jensen ran his hands over Jared's shoulders and down his arms, letting his shirt fall to the floor, and then over his pecs, stopping to thumb at his nipples which caused Jared to hum in approval and sparks of pleasure to shoot straight to his cock. 

Jensen dipped down slightly to Jared's left nipple and took it into his mouth, sucking lightly and Jared's eyes opened in surprise. Holy mother of God, that felt good. Jensen started to suck harder and then pulled off with a pop, leaving Jared panting for breath and his cock straining against his briefs. Jensen replaced his mouth with his thumb and then brought his other hand to Jared's back to hold him in place as he tried to move away from the too-much-too-much sensation. Then he latched on to Jared's right nipple and repeated the exquisite torture. Jensen went back and forth from one nipple to another with his wicked mouth and teasing hands until Jared was gripping Jensen's ass in his hands and grinding mindlessly into the man slowly driving him to insanity.

Then Jensen began moving down, slipping from Jared's grasp, sucking humid and open-mouthed over his abs, fingers tracing the cut of his hips before nudging Jared's jeans from where they hung precariously on his hips.

Jensen's voice was harsh and low as he said, "Goddamn boy, you should be naked all the fucking time. You're amazing." 

Jared could feel the blush, but he could do nothing to stop it. Jensen was looking at him like he hadn't eaten in a week and Jared was a Triple Meat Whataburger. No one had looked at him like that before. 

Jensen dropped to his knees in front of Jared and then nuzzled at Jared's thigh, tantalizingly close to where Jared's cock was threatening to bust out of his briefs.

"Saxx? Fucking Saxx? If I weren't already on my knees, I'd drop down before you just for that." Jensen's hands ran over the fabric reverently, coming ever closer to where Jared wanted him, where Jared needed him. Jensen's fingers curled into the waistband and pulled down, "I've got to see, Jared, let me see that monster cock you've got."

Jared could feel Jensen's breath hot and humid over his length as Jensen exposed him to the chill of the air-conditioned room. He wasn't prepared for the slick warmth of Jensen's tongue as he licked one long, smooth stroke up Jared's shaft from base to tip. He moaned and suddenly sat down on the bed.

Jensen's husky laugh reached him and he was positive that his ability to blush was on overdrive. Then Jensen was pulling his underwear and jeans the rest of the way off and standing up. Jensen shucked his own clothing quickly, and then was leaning over Jared on the bed, knees on either side of his hips and hands bracketing his shoulders, leaving Jared little time to appreciate the full view of Jensen's body in person.

Up close though, wow. That was good too. Long lashes, high cheekbones, freckles fucking everywhere, long neck begging for Jared to suck it...and then Jensen's cock was lined up alongside his own and Jensen's hips were pressing down into his and then Jensen moved. 

"Oh my fucking God." Jared wasn't prepared for the sensation of another man's hard, hot cock against his own. It wasn't like having a girl's soft body pressed up against him, it was solid and dragged in a way that probably should have been unpleasant, but so, so, wasn't. Jensen rocked down into him, and he could feel the power in Jensen's hips, the strength that felt just barely contained as their cocks moved and rubbed together. 

Jensen bent his head and caught Jared's mouth with his own and they kissed and sucked and bit at each other while Jared bucked up into Jensen and Jensen ground down into Jared. The slide was becoming easier as Jared began to leak pre-come and he guessed that Jensen did too, because it was wet and hot and fucking perfect. He could feel the spark in his gut, the tight coiling in his spine begin to build, he was going to come soon, and he wasn't ready for that, not yet.

"Jensen, I'm gonna..."

"'S alright, Jared, want you to."

It took everything that Jared had: "No, not like this, want to come with you in me."

Jensen slowed his rocking, "You ever done this before, Jared?"

Jared turned his head to the side, he didn't want to admit his inexperience in this department.

Jensen's hand came up and gently cupped Jared's face to turn it back to him, "I want you to trust me."

It was crazy, he'd just met this guy, there was no reason in the world why he should, but, "I do trust you."

"Okay, then trust me when I say that it's going to be better for you if you get off first before we go for the big guns." Jensen grinned at him and then began moving his hips again, Jared could only groan in response.

It was like the brief moment that they'd stopped only made him more sensitive, had only ratcheted up his desperation, had somehow added fuel to the fire, and he found that seconds after Jensen began his slow grind again, Jared was gripping Jensen's hips and frantically humping up into him. 

"Come on Jared, come for me babe, you're doing so good, so hot, so fucking gorgeous for me, gonna make me lose my mind..."

Jared came with a shout, body tensing and cock pulsing between them as fireworks exploded behind his eyes, his blood boiled and every other goddamn cliche about how good sex could feel ran through his body.

When he finally opened his eyes and was aware of his surroundings again, Jensen was looking down at him like the cat who ate the proverbial cream.

"Ready for round two?"

Jared looked at him disbelievingly for a second and then grinned broadly. "Give me five minutes."

*******

Jensen was dressed when Jared woke. Jared was groggy and he had no idea how much time had passed as Jensen had initiated him into gay sex. He only knew he couldn't get it up again if you paid him. Speaking of which, 

"Wait!" Jared called before Jensen could leave. Jared was a born and bred Texas boy. He always paid his debts. "I haven't done this before, but I'm pretty sure I'm supposed to pay you, and, well, we never talked about money. What do I owe you?" He prayed the roll of fifties in his pocket covered it, because it wasn't like he could refund Jensen the sex. The mind-blowing, life-changing, hot as fuck sex. 

Jensen just grinned. "How's about I take it out in trade. Say, Friday at Christian's at 8:00?" If Jared didn't know better, he'd say Jensen seemed bashful. 

"It's a date," Jared responded only to want to take it back immediately. A date? Smooth, Jared, implying the prostitute wants to date you. 

Jensen's smile was like a warm, Texas sunrise. "Yeah. It's a date." He stepped back into the room and pressed a lingering kiss on Jared's lips. "And I wasn't kidding when I said I'm just the scheduler--well...scheduler and owner, truth be told--not the hired help. That said, Friday? I expect you to put out. You do owe me, after all."


End file.
